Carnage
by Remington 700PSS
Summary: An accident at a football game for the Rancho Carne Toro's forces someone to reveal their feelings for a fellow cheerleader. I do not own Bring It On


Cliff Pentone was sitting in the stands of Rancho Carne High at their latest game. The cheerleaders were in full swing, captained by Cliff's girlfriend Torrance Shipman and co-captained by his sister Missy. They, along with the rest of the team, were cheering during halftime when something gave way during their construction of a pyramid, male cheerleaders, J and Les were struck by two flying footballs thrown by the opposition, this knocked them off balance, thus throwing the rest of the pyramid off. J and Les were holding Missy up and she was knocked to the ground. Torrance was knocked off by someone else who fell off the pyramid. The crowd gasped as J ran up to Missy, who he had a well-known crush on, while Cliff jumped down from the stands and ran over to Torrance, who wasn't moving.

**Cliff**: "Tor, Torrance. Someone call the paramedics"

Missy tried to get up to go to Torrance but J stopped her

**Missy**: "Let me go, I need to get to Cliff and Torrance"

**J**: "No. You need to stay here till the paramedics can check you over"

**Missy**: "I don't need to be checked out. I'm fine"

**J**: "Look Miss, I care about you so much and there is no way on this earth that I'm going to let you go anywhere until I know that you're going to be ok"

**Missy**: "J. I didn't know you felt that way. Look, carry me over if you have to, I just need to be with Torrance"

**J**: "You don't know how much I want to but I can't. Cliff's with Torrance, he'll keep us up to date. I know it"

The paramedics arrived and took a look at Missy first. They were concerned with some of her vital signs so they radioed through for a helicopter to take her, Torrance, who hadn't still regained consciousness, J and Cliff to the hospital in one trip. The wait at the hospital was a long one, Cliff was in with Missy, J was waiting outside her room and Les was trying to get in touch with Torrance's parents. Cliff came out of the room.

**Cliff**: "She wants to see you"

**J**: "Thanks. There's been no news on Tor and Les can't get hold of her parents"

**Cliff**: "He won't, they took Justin to Fiji for a month. No contact till they come home. I'll call my parents and get them here"

**J**: "Ok. I'll go and see Missy"

J walked through the door and nearly turned and ran out again. Missy had needles in her arms and one in her leg

**J**: "What's going on?"

**Missy**: "It's worse than I thought"

J went up to the bed and sat next to her

**Missy**: "Thanks J"

**J**: "What for?"

**Missy**: "The doctors said that if you had caved in and taken me over to Torrance then I wouldn't be so lucky. How is she?"

**J**: "No news yet"

J took Missy's hands in his and kissed them

**J**: "I don't know what I would do if you were in Tor's position"

**Missy**: "Well I'm not so stop thinking about it"

**J**: "I can't, this has made me think about things in my life"

**Missy**: "Like"

**J**: "I love you Missy and I hate that it's taken me so long to admit it"

**Missy**: "I think I love you too"

J leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, once contact was made, Missy didn't want soft. She just wanted more and J was willing to give it to her. He had to stop before it got any heavier. Neither of them saw Cliff standing at the window looking into the room.

J sat with Missy until she fell asleep. He walked out of the room to find Cliff standing there

**Cliff**: "What's happening with you and my sister?"

**J**: "At this stage I don't know. But I do know that I love her"

**Cliff**: "Well I know that if you hurt her I'll kill you"

**J**: "Hurting Missy is the last thing I intend to do"

**Cliff**: "Good to hear it. How is she?"

**J**: "Tired and worried about Torrance. She would only go to sleep after she made me promise to wake her up if there is any change in Torrance's condition"

**Cliff**: "And will you?"

**J**: "If there is enough of a change"

**Cliff**: "Meaning"

**J**: "If Tor wakes up or starts to she signs of waking up then I will but if the change is only in her vitals then I'll leave it for a while and let her sleep"

Cliff went into Torrance's room and sat on the chair by her bed. Taking one of her hands in his, he spoke to her, hoping that she could hear him.

**Cliff**: "Come on babe. Wake up please. I love you sweetheart and I need you. I don't want to loose you and I'm scared that I am going to"

Torrance must've heard something that Cliff said as she started to move. Cliff went to the door and called the nurse. She came in with a doctor in tow

**Doctor**: "What happened?"

**Cliff**: "I was talking to her and she started to move"

**Nurse**: "Vitals are strong and are all indicating that she is starting to regain consciousness"

**Cliff**: "That's a good thing right"

The nurse moved to Cliff's side

**Nurse**: "It's a very good thing"

Just then, Torrance made a noise and slowly woke up, Cliff moved straight to her side

**Cliff**: "Tor, can you hear me babe"

A week later, J and Missy were on his bed, relaxing and talking, her head resting on his chest. Missy loved the hard feel of his muscles under her hands. As he wasn't wearing a shirt, she had free movement over him. Her hand started to move over more of him and she heard, and felt, his heart rate increase. His hand moved up her side and under her t-shirt. She kissed his collarbone and moved so that they were chest to chest. He moved her head up to meet his and captured her mouth in his. He used his tongue to gain entry into her mouth allowing them to explore each other thoroughly. Raising her arms, J lifted her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. This gave him more room to work wonders on her body. Missy lifted herself slightly and undid the belt on his jeans. He reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, which was quickly discarded. Very soon, both of them were naked and hot for each other. J wanted Missy now more than ever but he also knew that he couldn't, and wouldn't, take her until he protected them both. He reached under his bed and opened a draw. Pulling out an unopened box of condoms. Together they put it on and somehow J ended up on the top. Missy groaned her pleasure, which made J want her even more. He worked wonders on her body, lowering his head to kiss her chest. She dug her fingers deep into his hair, he lowered his head further, kissing her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth in turn, she arched her back so her chest met his mouth. She ran her hands up and down his back, loving the feel of his muscles. Before long, neither of them could stand it any longer. J moved up again and reclaimed Missy's mouth with his. Entering her on contact. The pace picked up for both of them. Missy matched J's thrusts with her own. If it was possible, J felt himself go harder inside her. Her cries were soon matched in volume by his and they came within minutes of each other. J lowered himself onto Missy and kissed her head. He moved off her and pulled her close, covering them both with the sheet and duvet.

**J**: "I love you"

**Missy**: "I love you too"

Soon they were both asleep. Missy curled into J's side

Cliff was sitting on his bed watching Torrance sleep. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her back again. His cell rang. It was his sister.

**Cliff**: "Hey Miss. How are you?"

**Missy**: "I'm good. Feeling a lot better""

**Cliff**: "Good to hear. Is J taking care of you?"

**Missy**: "Totally. How's Tor"

**Cliff**: "Improving slowly. She's back at our place now"

**Missy**: "Sleeping in your bed"

**Cliff**: "You bet"

**Missy**: "Nice. J's going to bring me over to see you both and pick up some of my stuff so I can stay here and he can look after me here and you and Tor can have our place to yourselves"

**Cliff**: "Ok. You coming now or do you want me to call you later once Tor's awake and I've given her a bath"

**Missy**: "Sounds good"

**Cliff**: "Ok. Talk to you then"

**Missy**: "See ya"

Cliff hung up the phone and turned to see Torrance awake and looking at him.

**Torrance**: "Who was that?"

**Cliff**: "Missy. J's going to bring her over later to see us, pick up some of her stuff so he can take care of her at his place. That also means that I can take care of you here"

**Torrance**: "You don't have to"

**Cliff**: "No but I want to"

Cliff lay down next to her and gently pulled her to him

**Cliff**: "I love you Tor"

**Torrance**: "I love you too Cliff"

**Cliff**: "I thought I was going to loose you"

**Torrance**: "That can never happen"

Torrance lifted her head and kissed Cliff hard

**Cliff**: "Take it easy Tor"

**Torrance**: "I'm sick of taking it easy. I just want you"

**Cliff**: "I promise that once your better you can have as much of me as you want"

**Torrance**: "You mean it"

**Cliff**: "Absolutely. Now come on. I'll give you a bath and if you're a good girl, I might join you"

**Torrance**: "That would be nice"

An hour later, Torrance was back in Cliff's bed in clean pyjamas and Missy was on her way over with J. They were lying side by side when J walked in carrying Missy

**Cliff**: "Why is J carrying you?"

**Missy**: "I'm not quite strong enough to tackle the stairs and he hasn't put me down. Anyway, I like it up here"

**Cliff**: "Come on man, I'll give you a hand with Missy's stuff and let the woman have some alone time

Missy climbed into the bed next to Tor and they sat there talking

**Missy**: "So what's happening with you and my brother?"

**Torrance**: "I could ask you the same about you and J"

**Missy**: "Tell me about you and Cliff and I'll let you about J and I"

**Torrance**: "Ok. Cliff is taking good care of me and your parents have been great. Plus he told me that he loves me"

**Missy**: "What did you say to that?"

**Torrance**: "I told him that I love him too"

**Missy**: "Wow"

**Torrance**: "Now what about you and J"

**Missy**: "Not much"

**Torrance**: "Come on"

**Missy**: "Ok. We did the how I love you thing as well"

**Torrance**: "And"

**Missy**: "We made love for the first time last night"

**Torrance**: "OMG. How was it?"

**Missy**: "Wonderful. J was so caring and loving. Each touch was soft and tender yet at the same time it was full of love and passion. Afterwards, I saw him a different light. A better light if that was possible"

Meanwhile J and Cliff were in the kitchen

**J**: "I just want you to hear from me first that Missy and I slept together last night"

**Cliff**: "I take it that you mean more than sharing a bed"

**J**: "Yup"

**Cliff**: "Did you use protection?"

**J**: "Of course"

**Cliff**: "Do you love my sister?"

**J**: "More than anyone or anything else in my life"

**Cliff**: "Good. I meant what I said at the hospital. You hurt her and I'll kill you"

**J**: "And I meant what I said at the hospital. Hurting Missy is the last thing I intend to do"

J and Missy finished at the house and headed back to his place  
**J**: "Tell you what babe, that brother of yours is really protective of you"

**Missy**: "What did he say?"

**J**: "Just that if I hurt you, he'll kill me"

**Missy**: "I don't believe it"

**J**: "Babe. It's a good thing"

**Missy**: "How do you figure that?"

**J**: "It gave me the chance to be open with him about how I feel about you"

**Missy**: "Did you tell him that we slept together?"  
**J**: "Yup"

**Missy**: "How did he take it?"

**J**: "He said that as long as we use protection and take all the preventative measures then we could do whatever we want"

It was a month later and Torrance and Cliff walked out of the doctor's office. Tor had just been given the all clear and Cliff couldn't wait to get home. They stopped outside the surgery and kissed, right there on the sidewalk. They got home and Tor put the kettle on. Cliff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into him.

**Cliff**: "I'm so glad that everything has worked out"

Tor reached behind her

**Torrance**: "I can tell"

Very soon, Tor and Cliff found their way to the bedroom. They stood in the middle of the room, kissing and using their hands to discover parts of each other's body's that they had never noticed before as well as parts of each other that they were well aware of. Sometimes this involved removing some of their clothes. Soon, they were both naked and ready to take it further. Cliff picked her up and carried her to their bed. Laying her down gently, Cliff climbed onto the bed on top of her and recaptured her mouth with his.


End file.
